Nosebleed
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Hopper has finally scored a date with the beautiful Meeshell Mermaid. But one unforgettable sight of her ends up making a first impression on Hopper that he'll definitely remember for a long time. See why. Expect a surprise in the story. Short Hopper/Meeshell one-shot. Rated T for a bit of safety.


**"Nosebleed"**

 **Rated T for a bit of safety.**

 **Pairing: Hopper Croakington II x Meeshell Mermaid**

 **Summary: Hopper has finally scored a date with the beautiful Meeshell Mermaid. But one unforgettable sight of her ends up making a first impression on Hopper that he'll definitely remember for a long time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the respective co-authors of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Anyway, since I had fun writing the last Hopper/Meeshell fic, I figured I'd do another one just because I love the heck out of ya. Except this time, it will be a drabble. So kick back with a nice Mountain Dew White-Out and enjoy!**

* * *

Hopper Croakington II appeared sharp-dressed as ever. He looked right into his roommate's full-body mirror, checking himself out just in case if anything was missing out of him. So far, he had everything he needed.

Slicked red hair? Check.

Crisp dark green tuxedo? Check.

Extra minty breath mints? Check.

A box of chocolate and roses? Check.

The cologne that his friend Daring Charming always wears every day? Check.

With all of those things checked and done, he finally left his dorm room and headed off to the hallway were the girls' dorm rooms were located. He then stopped to the dorm room where Meeshell Mermaid had resided inside.

No one ever imagined the thought of Hopper Croakington II and Meeshell Mermaid dating. Apparently, having to make someone laugh by shooting milk out of their nose during a joke obviously became a turn-on for Meeshell herself. Since pickup lines were not what he was looking for all along, Hopper decided to look for jokes just to find that extra charm that he needed. Safe to say, it actually worked on the mermaid girl to great results. Despite being such a shy girl, she actually a thing for guys who made her laugh.

Suddenly, Hopper stood between himself and the door, anticipating the date for quite sometime. He didn't plan on anything fancy for the date, except for the exception of a steakhouse he wanted to go in the Village of Bookend and a movie just to end it all.

"Okay, this should be a piece of cake..." Hopper said, taking in a deep breath.

After checking his teeth out on the small little golden doorknob for cavities (lucky for her, there wasn't any), he finally knocked on the door.

"Meeshell, I'm here!" Hopper exclaimed.

Strange enough, he didn't hear any footsteps come in the door. Hopper honestly hoped Meeshell would be inside the room and not out somewhere.

So, knowing that the first knock didn't go well, Hopper decided to knock once more.

"Meeshell, you in there?" Hopper said from outside. "I'm ready for our date!"

Still nothing coming from the door.

Hopper couldn't understand this at all. What on earth was taking Meeshell so long to get ready? All she had to do was get dressed, put on some makeup, dig into her pearly high-heeled shoes and that was it. She would be good to go. But apparently, all of this waiting was making Hopper impatient, even though he didn't want to be.

Hoping third time would be the charm, Hopper knocked again.

"Hey, Meeshell, are you alright?" He shouted from outside.

Not taking the waiting anymore, Hopper managed to open her door and reply, "Are you sure nothing's wrong with you, because I can hel-"

However, he was cut right off when he saw Meeshell...

...

...

...in her pink bra and panties!

"Ohhhh my..." Hopper gasped.

When Meeshell looked up at a blushing Hopper however, she reacted the best way she knew how:

With a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PERVERT!" She went.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were still changing!" Hopper said, trying his best to cover himself (even though he didn't).

"Yeah, I was!" Meeshell nodded in panic. "Get out!"

Just to defend herself, Meeshell decided to throw clothes at him to the point that he would leave and get dressed for their date.

"Hey, calm down, you don't have to throw stuff at me!" Hopper gulped.

"PERVERT, PERVERT, PERVERT!" Meeshell shouted, still throwing stuff.

She kept on throwing things on Hopper until he finally left the room altogether.

As soon as he closed the door, the son of the Frog Prince felt his nose twinge up, giving out a very drippy feeling. Gulping in total horror, Hopper wiped a little bit of his nose with the tip of his finger...

...

...

...only to find out his nose was bleeding, due to the enchanting sight caused by Meeshell.

"Oh hex, my nose is bleeding!" Hopper gasped, clenching his nose right away.

Suddenly, the image of Meeshell in her bra and panties flooded Hopper's brain all over. Seeing her in 100% lace forced the froggy prince to get his nose clogged, therefore causing his nose to bleed all over. Yet despite it all, Hopper displayed something in his face that he never thought he'd do:

A smile.

"Huh, that was so worth it." Hopper smirked.

Meeshell, on the other hand, looked red-faced all over. She couldn't believe that Hopper had seen her curvaceous form like this. The mermaid was at a loss for words. She didn't know whether to be ashamed or embarrassed.

"I can't believe Hopper saw me half-naked..." Meeshell gulped.

However, despite the awkward moment between her and Hopper, she couldn't help but lay out a very weak smile to all of this.

"Well, you probably don't see that everyday at Ever After High, I guess..." Meeshell chuckled at herself, before going back to get dressed.

From the blush on her face, she really knew how to make a good first impression on Hopper. And it was quite the first impression Hopper was gonna remember for quite a long time.

* * *

 **Yeah, I gotta be honest, this didn't look so much like a drabble to me, knowing I would have to make a story short enough to be considered a drabble.**

 **But who cares? I still dig it! And knowing this is my 2nd Hopper/Meeshell fic, I think I did all right.**

 **What do the rest of you all think? You want me to make some more? If you want it, I'll do it! Feedbacks are welcome, everyone!**

 **Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever, and I'm the face that runs the place! Yeah, that was an AJ Styles reference. I don't care if he's either face or heel, I still like him, no matter what. ^_^**


End file.
